In electron accelerators and like equipment, a filter or compensating element for the electron beam must be inserted into the collimator of the machine. This filter is generally conical; its anex must be aligned with the center of the electron beam.
This alignment is critical. Previously, it has been carried out by adjustment of opposed thumbscrews which physically push the filter to the desired position. This is disadvantageous because a excessive space is needed and precise alignment is difficult.
One object of the invention is to provide a system for adjusting a filter in an electronic accelerator and the like, the system making it possible to easily align the filter with the center of the electron beam.
Another object of the invention to provide such a system which is mechanically simple and easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to generally improve upon the prior art.